


【雷神/基锤】マイティ・ソー

by chaoszhangyi



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【雷神/基锤】マイティ・ソー

Loki不知从哪儿听说了边境游魔物出没的传言，他在宴饮之时将这件事当作茶余饭后的闲谈向同伴们随口提起。

“这些魔物不可能逃过海姆达尔的眼睛，”Sif十分干脆的否定了Loki的观点，三勇士也纷纷露出了疑惑的神情。

由于Loki自己实际上也对此事心存怀疑，所以同伴们的这种反应完全在他的意料当中，他并没有因此而感到不快。

只有Thor一个人仍在继续埋头享受盘中佳肴。

“听起来相当有趣，消除民众的不安也是王族的义务与责任啊。”面对双目放光慷慨陈词的Thor，众人面面相觑。这下事情麻烦了……大家的表情无声的表达着同一种心情，接着他们便将谴责的视线集中在罪魁祸首Loki的身上。

没办法，Loki只好站起身来向Thor走去。

“皇兄，你该不会是打算去讨伐魔物……？”

“当然要去啦！”露出爽朗的笑容朗声作答，Thor微微低下头，“谁与我同行？”

面对Thor满怀期待的邀请，Sif和三勇士们有的将视线别向一旁，有的露出苦笑，有的则耸了耸肩，纷纷表现出无言的婉拒，所以Thor将视线投向了Loki。

在这番情境之下，Loki实在是没法将“我可不想去。”这样扫兴的话说出口……于是他叹了口气。

“我明白了，那就让我与皇兄同行吧。”

“真不愧是我的弟弟！”

只要能够看到兄长欢欣愉快的笑容就足够了……Loki一面在心中暗自低语，一面追随着起身离去的Thor离开了房间。

Sif与三勇士摆出一副“路上小心”的神情目送兄弟二人骑在马背上并肩离开了宫殿。

传言中魔物出没之地溪流环绕，清澈的溪水流泻出美妙的水流声；茂密的树木迎风招展，飒飒作响，令人心情愉悦。真是一派宁静祥和的景象，如果带上餐点与鱼竿前来此地野餐或是垂钓，必定是一桩乐事。

Thor有些不满的抿起嘴角望着眼前的河川，Loki的脸色浮现出一丝苦笑。这个地方根本没有丝毫魔兽的气息，果然传闻只是传闻而已。

“大概是由于此地树木繁茂，巨大宏伟的树干被强风吹拂摇动，目击的群众将其误认为是魔兽吧。”这感觉简直就好像发现幽灵的真实身份只是墙边枯草一样。  
“好啦，这下皇兄也应该满意了？我们启程回去吧。”

尽管Loki开口催促，但Thor只是低声嘀咕着，没有回答。

“……真无趣。”

Thor咕噜了一句，Loki苦笑起来。

虽然斗志满满并不是什么坏事，但过于好战或许会招来无妄之灾。作为王位的第一继承人，兄长必须对此抱有更进一步的自觉才行……陷入思虑的Loki眼前，突然有水花溅过。

Loki吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，他看见Thor从他的面前猛然跳进了河里。

“皇……皇兄？！”

难道说有魔物藏匿于河川之中吗？！Loki立刻紧张的摆好架势，可Thor的身上却没有一丁点儿紧迫感。

“难得跑到这个地方来了，就稍微享受一会儿吧。”

面对Thor无邪的发言，Loki紧绷的肩膀不自觉的舒缓了下来，然后严厉的板起面孔对兄长怒目而视。

“皇兄！请停止这种不经思考就行动的愚蠢行为！再怎么说你也是阿斯加德第一王位继承人……”

Loki义愤填膺的说教没能说完，就被Thor抓住脚踝拖进了河里。

虽然溪中的水流并不湍急，河水清浅不会有溺水的危险，但突如其来的袭击还是让Loki有那么一时半会儿难以反应，美丽的绿眼睛不知所措的张的老大。

“你也放松一下吧。”兄长一边豪爽的大笑，一边扬手将溪水向他泼来，Loki的眉头拧在了一起。

“一路快马加鞭的赶路，连马也已经很疲劳了，我们稍微消消暑也没什么不好吧？”

“即便如此，也不能穿着衣服跳进水里……”

Loki嘴里絮絮叨叨的抱怨着从水中站了起来后，立刻就为自己无心的失言而后悔起来。

“那就把衣物脱掉吧，天气如此晴朗，晾晒起来的话很快就会干的。”

Thor像往常那样豪爽的大笑着，干净利落的将衣服全都脱下来甩到了一边。

“等……皇兄？！！”

Loki发出了一声连他自己都没料到的惊呼，无法掩饰自己的动摇。

确实他们都是男人，还是兄弟，而且这附近应该也不会有什么陌生人突然闯进来……但是如此随意的脱下衣服在河中沐浴，没有防备也得有个限度啊——可惜Loki谨慎的观点被Thor直接了当的无视了，等他回过神来的时候，他的上衣已经被Thor剥去了。

“你啊，把身体锻炼的更强壮些吧，看上去简直像根豆芽一样。”

“唔、是皇兄你的肌肉太过发达了才对！”

啊啊，我在说什么呀……Lok黯然的消沉起来。

可惜Thor并不善于察言观色，“是吗？”他低头看了看自己的身体，试着摆出了一个绷紧肌肉的动作。

Loki有些无力的笑了笑。

其实他并不想拥有像Thor那样健美的肉体，比起力量，自己拥有智慧的头脑。虽然会被人说成是耍小聪明，但是运用魔法作战也是一种行之有效的战术，Lok对此十分满足，自己拥有自己独有的生存之道，没必要与兄长选择相同的道路……

“干嘛摆出这样一幅心事重重的表情来啊，Loki。”

Thor从背后突然抱了上来，将Loki的思绪搅得支离破碎。

“皇……皇兄！”

“嗯？”

“啊……啊……啊……” 身体贴在一起，贴在一起了！！！！！

无声的悲鸣当然没能传进Thor的耳朵里，“真是个奇怪的家伙啊，”Thor说着，漫不经心的靠在Loki的背上。

————兄长的胸部，还有腰！！！

Loki的脸涨的通红，又有点发青……他双目圆睁的僵在原地。

不……不妙，这样下去我的理性就要……

向来以头脑派而自傲的自己居然会输给一时的冲动，任凭欲望的洪流将自己吞没，随性而行什么的，这种事情绝对不可能发生，绝不可能！！Loki竭尽全力的忍耐着。

可惜Loki费心劳神思前想后了那么久，最终还是白费力气。

……

Thor的手握住了Loki的下身。

“啊，真没想到你的家伙相当不错嘛？”

之后笑得一脸天真的Thor还说了些什么无关紧要的话，Loki一句都没有听进去，他只觉得兄长的声音越发虚无飘渺。

Loki切切实实的听见了自己的脑海中有些什么东西砰然切断的声音。

“皇兄……”

Loki的声音浸满寒意，可Thor仍旧没什么危机感。

“嗯？什么？你应该也有一两个喜欢的女人吧？”

Thor露出倘若在他人面前展露可能会被说成不怀好意的坏笑，Loki只是冷冷的凝视着他。

“我没有喜欢的女性。”

“喂喂，你的脸孔可是和我一样帅气啊，而且那家伙也不是泛泛之辈，要好好利用这些优势啊！”

一把按住Thor亲昵的拍在自己肩上的手，Loki的脸上浮上一抹笑容……可瞳孔中却没有丝毫笑意，直到这时候Thor才终于察觉到Loki有些不太对劲儿。

“那么，就让我按皇兄所言，好好利用一下这些优势吧。”

“啊……哦，这样就好……哎？”

下一刻Thor的视线骤然翻转，紧接着背部遭到巨大冲击，跌进河里溅起大片水花。他发觉自己被Loki按在了岸边，Loki宝石绿的眸子就如同冰洁一般充满肃刹之气。

“L……Loki？”

“我只是在听取皇兄的意见啊，就请皇兄来好好亲身体会一下，我的那家伙吧？”

“啊？哎？？等……等等？！！！啊！！！！！！！！”

从那以后，那条溪流的魔物传说被有男人悲怆的悲鸣声回荡其间的传闻所取代了，但是Loki对此不置一词，Thor也没有深究事情原委的意思。

察觉到此事有些蹊跷的Sif与三勇士非常明智的选择了三缄其口，所以不出半月流言便逐渐烟消云散。

总而言之，今天的阿斯加德也很平和。

END


End file.
